Secuestrada por su Marido
by Aurorin
Summary: Sakuno Ryuuzaki estaba a punto de divorciarse tras cuatro años de matrimonio, sin embargo algo que no esperaba era que su esposo la secuestrara, y menos que no estuviera dispuesto a darle el divorcio.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de Autora(Lucy):** Hola de nuevo, estoy aquí con una nueva historia, la cual es una adaptación, la autora original es ... despues les digo. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Los prsonaje sde POT no me pertenecen son propiedad de Takeshi Konomi.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Secuestrada por su Marido**

**Capítulo 1. Sueño de un secuestro**

Eran alrededor de las tres de la madrugada, todo estaba tranquilo, el aire de afuera aun estaba húmedo debido a las recientes lluvias, el cielo se encontraba oscuro debido a la luna nueva. La única iluminacion eran las luces de las calles. A pesar de la hora un automovil negro recorria las calles a gran velocidad, parecía tener prisa por llegar a algún sitio, solo tardó unos minutos en llegar a su destino.

El automovil fue estacionado frente a un aeropuerto privado, en el cua un lujoso avión estaba listo para despegar. En cuanto el conductor salió del vehículo, varios empleados que se encontraban esperando se apresuraron a llegar hasta él.

- Todo esta listo para su salida señor, - dijo un hombre que por su atuendo parecía ser un guardaespaldas - ¿desea algo más antes de partir?

- No, por el momento es todo - dijo el hombre dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del pasajero de su auto - solo lleven las maletas al avión - añadió mientras habría la puerta y de su interior sacaba a una joven que dormía profundamente, tenía el cabello castaño rojizo el cual llevaba suelto y llegaba hasta su cintura, tenía la piel blanca y sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrosadas debido al frío.

El hombre avanzó en dirección al avión, y una vez abordo acomodo a la joven en el asiento y se sento él junto a ella. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el avión despegara, y una vez en el aire, se levanto de nuevo, tomo a la joven en brazos que aun no despertaba y la llevo a la recamara que se encontraba en la parte trasera del avión, la colocó con cuidado para no interrumpir su sueño y se recostó junto a ella, abrazandola, como si ella fuera el bien más preciado que poseía.

Horas más tarde Sakuno despertaba pero no abrió los ojos, había tenido un sueño muy extraño, en el cual era "secuestrada" por su marido, lo cual era muy extraño ya que hacia más de dos años que no lo veía, ni siquiera cuando le pidió el divorcio, ya que le había enviado los papeles debido a que ella no deseaba ir, pues seria muy estupido de su parte volver a ver a un hombre que era capaz de hacerla sonrojar con una mirada, tartamudear cuando le hablaba, sus piernas temblaban cunado él se le acercaba, se estremecia cuando la tocaba... y ni se diga de cuando hacian el amor, sentirlo dentro de ella mientras se besaban y acariciaban mutuamente era magnifico, no había nada mejor que un marido que te amara a pesar de que muchos dijeran que ella debía ser un dolor de cabeza para él.

Aun recordaba cuando se había enamorado de él a los doce años, siempre se había comportado de manera fría con ella, cuando le dirigia la palabra nunca respondía, entre otras cosas, lo cual la llevo a dejar de hablarle a Ryoma y mantenerse lo más alejada posible de él. A los 16, cuando finalmente se había decidido a aceptar ser novia de un miembro del equipo de natación, al cual estaba buscando para darle su respuesta, es llamada por su abuela, la cual le pide un encargo, el cual, aunque por más que intento no tardarse en cumplirlo termina perdiendose y regresando demasiado tarde para encontrar al chico, así que decide responderle al día siguiente. Sin embargo al salir de su casa para dirigirse a su escuela¡oh, sorpresa el mismisimo Ryoma Echizen la estaba esperando! Cuando se recuperó del shok en el que se encontraba decidió ignararlo y comenzo a caminar... aunque, no llego muy lejos, ya que en cuanto paso junto a él, Ryoma la tomo del brazo, la hizo detenrse y mirarlo. Lo siguiente que paso fue lo suficientemente rápido como para no darse cuenta de lo que sucedía y adonde era llevada, solo recordaba que Ryoma la había hecho subirse a un auto, la había besado y por poco la toma allí mismo, de no ser por que el auto llego a su destino, una pequña villa cerca del mar. La hizo bajar a toda prisa, la llevo al interior de la casa y en un increible tiempo record ambos estaban tendidos en la cama, desnudos y haciendo el amor.

La verdad es que eso había sido algo increible, despues de la primera vez, en donde Sakuno perdió la virginidad, Ryoma se había negado a dejarla salir de la cama, alegando que intentaría irse, motivo por el cual tuvo que permanecer acostada casi todo el día. Despues de ese acontecimiento Ryoma comenzó a ser cariñoso con ella, tanto en la escuela como fuera de la instirución. Y 6 años despues ambos se casaban.

Tales pensamientos dejaron de rondar en su cabeza cuando sintio una mano cálida en su mejilla, y rápidamente su mente voló a sus primeros días de casada, solo Ryoma la tocaba de esa manera, frete a todos era un hombre frío, a veces cruel, engreido y despiadado, pero con ella, con ella siempre había sido tierno, cariñoso, amable, suspiró al recordarlo - Ryoma - el nombre escapo de sus labios - No sabes cuanto te extraño - dijo al momento que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, se acurrucó mejor en la cama y sintió como esa lágrma era retirada.

- No te preocupes Sakuno, ahora ya estoy con tigo, y no pienso dejar que te separes de mí - le dijo al oído.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la joven abrió los ojos sobresaltada, se incorporo lo suficiente como para poder ver a su marido al lado de ella, con los brazos alrededor de su fragil cuerpo, con una mirada tan penetrante que le dio a entender que no se trataba de un sueño, él esta allí, había ido por ella y no pensaba soltarla.

- ¿Ryoma... e...en verdad...eres tu?

Él solo se incorporó sin soltarla, y acomodandose para quedar encima de ella acerco su rostro y le susurro acariciando sus labios con los de ella - Sí, Sakuno, estoy aquí - y diciendo esta la beso, con ternura y anhelo, amor y posesión. La joven correspondió al beso sin siquiera pensarlo, rodeo el cuello de él con sus brazos y presionó su cuerpo para sentirlo más cerca. - Sakuno - dijo jadeante, al momento de separa sus labios de los de ella, - quiero hacerte el amor aquí mismo, sentir tu cuerpo suve y tibio contra el mío, tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura mientras me adentro en tu cuerpo, quiero escuchar tu respiración entrecortada y jadenate cada vez que embisto contra tí, tus gemidos de placer cuando alcansas el climax, Sakuno, déjame poseerte nuevamente.

La joven sonrió de manera tierna - Me pregunto Ryoma, por que me pides permiso ahora para tomarme cuando nunca antes lo habías hecho, y lo que me gustaria saber es ¿que esperas para hacerlo? estoy esperando recibirte dentro de mí encuanto me besaste. Así que te sugiero que no me hagas esperar - esto último lo dijo con una mirada cargada de deseo que nunca antes había visto su marido.

No la hizo esperar más, en cuestión de segundos ambos estaban desnudos. Sakuno sollozó al sentir a Ryoma adentrarse en su cuerpo, era maravilloso, rodeo su caderas con sus piernas para facilitarle el acceso y con sus talones lo ayudo a empujarse, cada bez que él embestia, ella levantaba su cadera para recibirlo, aumentando así el placer de ambos, poco a poco el ritmo de sus movimientos se hizo cada vez más veloz, más exigente, y en una última embestida, Ryoma se derramo dentro de ella, llenandola, se dejó caer sobre ella. Aun jadeante la abrazó y rodó sobre la cama con Sakuno, quedando encima de él, sin separarse, sus cuerpos aun unidos, esa una sensación tan agradable. Ryoma acarició sus cabellos de manera posesiva mientras su respiración regresaba a la normalidad.

- Sakuno, debemos levantarnos.

- ¿Por que? - dijo ella haciendo un puchero, haciendola ver adorable.

Él sonrio - Por que estamos por llegar a nuestro destino.

- A donde vamos - pregunto sorprendida.

- Un buen secuestrador nunca revela la ubicación de su guarida - aclaró giñanadole un ojo. - Además, no quiero que nadie nos moleste.

Lanzando un suspiro Sakuno se incorporó y ambos se separaron, tomaron sus ropas y se vistieron, aunque ella tardó más, ya que al parecer Ryoma no podía dejar de tocarla, lo cual no le molestaba, solo que lo prefería cuando estaban solos.

Salieron de la habitación y regresaron a sus hacientos, minutos despues salio la azafata y les dijo que pronto aterrisarian, la muejer le dedicó una sensual mirada a Ryoma, el cual la ignoró, estaba lo suficientemente entretenido jugando con el cabello de su esposa como para prestarle atención a una empleada. Sakuno se percató de la mirada de la mujer, pero no le dio importancia, pues su marido acababa de demostrarle que solo ella le importaba, de lo contrario, no habría ido por ella. Y con ese pensamiento cerró los ojos, quedándose dormina.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas de Autora:** ¿Y bien? ustedes me dicen si les gustó o no, aquellas a quienes les agradó me avisan, y me dejan su correo ya que solo voy a publicar el primer capítulo de esta historia en este sitio, las que deseen saber la continuación, me dejan su review para enviarles los demás.

Por cierto, creo que muchas se preguntarán por que no puse nombre de autor, la verdad es que quiero hacer una prueba con esta historia, y creo que haré algo mejor, cambié de opinión, voy a publicar al menos un capítulo más y en él les voy a dar a conocer que tal me fue con la historia.

Nos leemos despues.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de autora(Lucy):** Hola, primero les agradesco a todas aquellas que leyeron la historia, y para serles sincera, no espera tantos reviews, a las que leyeron las notas se darán cuenta de que les dije que iba a publicar el segundo capítulo y que a partir del tercero se los iba a mandar a su correo.

Por cierto, sakuralad en tu review no aparece tu correo, así que te pido me lo vuelvas a mandar, si checas en el perfil de usuario vas a encontrar mi correo y el de mi hermana, dejanos un mensaje para que podamos enviarte la historia, eres la única que falta, todas las demás si tengo sus correos.

Al finnal les daré el resultado de la pruba de esta historia y les dire quien es la autora, espero algunas no se molesten.

Por cierto les voy a pedir que me tengan un poquito de pasiencia ya que en esta semana tengo varios exámenes y trebajos que entregar y Auro no me va a poder ayudar a actualizar historias ya que esta estudiando por que también va a entregar trabajos y realizar exámenes por que va a salir el Bachillerato y además va a presentar su exámen de admisión a la universidad la próxima semana, así que como verán vamos a estar muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy ocupadas.

Nos vemos abajo.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 2: La desición de Ryoma.**

Se despertó al sentir una caricia húmeda en sus labios, que se desplazaba por todo su rostro y cuello, se sentía tan bien, sin abrir los ojos supo quien era la persona que estaba con ella, solo él tenía ese toque. Cuando sintió que la abrazaba ella suspiró feliz y correspondio el gesto.

- Acaso piensas privarme de ver el resplandor de esos rubíes que tienes por ojos, en el momento en que nos unimos - dijo en un susurro junto a su oido mientras desabrochaba los pantalones de la joven y una mano se adentraba en sus pantaletas para acariciarla.

La joven gimió al sentir sus dedos acariciar los labios vaginales, se aferró con fuerza a la camisa de su esposo - Ryoma, basta por favor - rogo entre jadeos, pero el no se detuvo, sino que intensifico la caricia, provocando que la joven soltara otro gemido y se arqueara en respuesta. Él no puedo evitar mostrar una sonrisa arrogante, cada vez que la tocaba ella reaccionaba de esa manera, lo cual le encantaba. Sin previo aviso, introdujo los dedos en su cuerpo y sello sus labios con los propios para silenciarla.Sakuno le rodeo el cuello con los brazos presionando su cuerpo contra el de él.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando ella se percató de que Ryoma la había despojado de sus ropas, dejandola expuesta a su vista, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver la mirada hambrienta que le dedicaba, siempre reaccionaba de esa manera cuando él la veía, se estremeció por completo, su cuerpo se tensó cuando la beso y sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por todo su cuerpo. Sakuno no tardo en sucumbir a las caricias que le proporcionaban tanto placer, arqueo el cuerpo y se entregó por completo a su deseo, se dejo llevar por las exquisitas sensaciones que le provocanban sus manos, su boca.

Él sintió como el cuerpo femenino se relajaba entre sus brazos, se deshizo de su propia ropa con una rapidez que al él mismo lo dejo sorprendido, esa mujer era capaz de hacer que se comportara como un adolescente, por eso la adoraba. Sin dejar de acariciarla tomó una vez más los labio de la joven en un beso exigente, deslizo sus manos por sus caderas para acariciarlas antes de separarle las piernas y colocarse entre ellas para tomarla, sin esperar un segundo más la penetro de una sola estocada provocando un sollozo de placer en la mujer que sin perder tiempo le rodeo las caderas con las piernas permitiendole hundirse más profundo dentro de ella.

Ambos se movian al mismo ritmo, ella le clavaba las unas en la espalda mientras lo sentía moverse en su interior, estaba tan duro y grueso y en su mayor tamaño que sentía que le llegaba al ombligo, cada nueva embestida le arrancaba sonoros gemido los cuales incrementaron cuando él comenzo a moverse más rapido y con más fuerza, fue incapaz de contener un grito cuando sintió qeu alcanzaba la cúspide de su placer, sin embargo Ryoma aun continuaba dentro de ella y sus movimientos no cesaron, volvió a llevarla al orgasmo dos veces más, dejándola agotada, dejó una mano en la cadera de la joven y con la otra la sujeto por la nuca haciendola mirarlo, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos llorosos y adormilados, se detuvo unos momentos para contemplarla y susurrarle unas palabras.

- Espero que ahora quede claro a quien le perteneces - dijo para despues tomar brevemente sus labios - recuerda que... nadie me quita lo que es mío - termino diciendo mientras se retiraba un poco del interior de la mujer para regresar de nuevo con más fuerza. -

- ¡Eres un ...! - fue interrumpida por su propio gemino, debido a que Ryoma había comenzado a moverse nuevamente dentro de ella, - des...gracia...do - termino con dificulta, pues le costaba trabajo respirar.

- No cariño, soy realista - respondió.

Sakuno enfurecio por su respuesta - ¿como...te ...atreves? salte de mi cuerpo - consiguió decir, empujo las cadesras hacia arriba para intentar alejarlo, pero solo consiguió que se adentrara más en ella.

Al ver que también utilizaria las manos para alejarlo, la sujeto por la muñecas y las colocó a ambos lados de su rostro, acerco sus labios a su oido y susurro - puedes intentarlo todo lo que quieras, pero solo consigues que yo me adentre más en tu cuerpo -, acaricio el lóbulo de su oreja con los labios - hay algo que deberías saber...Sakuno - dijo sin afloar el agarre de sus muñecas mientras ella seguia intentando separarse - Yo también te pertenesco - concluyo al tiempo que tomaba poseción de los labios de la joven y embestía contra ella.

Una diminuta lágrima escapo de sus ojos al escucharlo, nada podía hacerla más feliz en estos momentos, - Ryoma - su nombre escapo de sus labios de forma tierna mientras se apretaba contra él y correspondia a su beso.

- Te amo, Sakuno - dijo estrechandola en sus brazos y dando una última embestida llenandola por completo, le había costado trabajo aceptar el hecho de ella fuera su dueña y decírselo todavía más diícil pero lo había conseguido.

Una vez recuperada la respiración se dispuso a salir de ella - No, por favor... quedate un poco más - le pidio ella.

- De acuerdo.

Sakuno estaba apunto de caer dormida cuando una duda regreso a su mente y pregunto a Ryoma alarmada - Ryoma, e.. en donde estamos? creí que... el avión... que...

- Tranquila - dijo sonriendo divertido - hace dos horas que aterrizamos, te quedaste dormida y te traje a casa - respondió. Con delicadeza aparto unos mechones que se habían ido a su rostro para despues acariciar su mejilla y sus labios. - Estas muy cansada? - pregunto con voz ronca.

Ella negó con la cabeza, no podía hablar, la carica de sus dedos estaba provocando que su cuerpo reaccionara, cerro los ojos para disfretarla mejor y sin darse cuenta dijo - Hazme de nuevo el amor Ryoma.

Este solo se acercó a ella y devoró sus labios con ansia, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando ya se deseaban de nuevo, tal como ella se lo pidió hicieron el amor de nuevo, esta vez, tomandose su tiempo para disfrutar el uno del otro, ambos llegaron a la cúspide del placer a mismo tiempo y Sakuno solto un grito de éxtasis cuando sintió a Ryoma llenarla de nuevo, poco a poco fue quedandose dormida.

Había tomado una desición, Sakuno era su esposa y estaba dispuesto a conservarla, pero primero tenía que recuperarla y hacerla olvidarse del divorcio, y despues¡haría pagar a Tooyama por meterle esa estúpida idea en la cabeza! sí, ya se las pagaria. Pero mientras llegaba el momento de desquitarse, disfrutaria todo lo que pudiera al lado de esta mujer que tenía acurrucada entre sus brazos y que era capaz de hacerlo perderse una reunión importante de negocios, y comprar una aerolínea para poder volar desde el otro lado del mundo para estar con ella, simple y sencillamente por que la amaba, y no estaba dispuesto a perderla solo por haber sido un estúpido.

Fin

del Capítulo.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas de autora:** Bien antes que nada debo felicitar a Sango-Tsunade y D.Apatrida, chicas mis respetos para ustedes que lograron descubrir la trampa, pongo sus reviews para que las demas lectoras sepan por que:

**Sango-Tsunade:** Por que esto me huele a una pequeña trampa tuya ¬.¬, apuesto a que esta la escribistes tu, ninguna novela cuadraria tan a la perfección en detalles como los de la abuela, las edades o que quien le haya pedido salir a Sakuno sea un miembro de un equipo deportivo, además la descripción completa que das de como Sakuno se enamoro de el, esta perfectamente coordinada con las historia de POT. Eso jamás sucederia si no fuera un fic original. Y si en tal caso me quivoco igualito quiero que me lo mandes por mi e-mail y porfafvor tambien el del duque italiano que ya lo pedi y no me a llegado Jane n.n

**A.Patrida:** Hola, mucho gusto.

Bueno, solo quería decirte una opinión mia a este fic¿porqué? Bueno, por lo general no dejo reviews de opinión en las adaptaciones, quizá sepas que de hecho, soy contraria a estas (de paso te felicito por el sistema que estás utilizando, de dar a conocer un capitulo, es similar a lo que hacen las editoriales cuando se publican nuevas novelas, en que suben a dominio publico el capitulo primero de la obra, que por lo general engancha), pero, en fin, no, no era ese el motivo del fic, como verás, he leído novelas, también primeros capitulos de adaptaciones (para saber si lo son o no) y dejame decirte que, yo creo que esta no es una adaptación y si es de tu autoría o.o... hahaha, es que, independiente de todo lo que antes te dije que soy, también son fan del RyoSaku, y definitivamente, en esta oportunidad, si leí un RyiSaku o.o...es decir, no me digan que esa no es Sakuno y ese no es Ryoma cuando finalmente descubra que el amor también es parte importante de la vida, me lo imaginaba justo así como personaje, con eswa frialdad, de pocas palabras, pero terriblemente impulsivo, yo reitero, este fic es tuyo, porque no podría ser tanta la coincidencia.

Y ya que afirmo casi segura que es tuyo, debo felicitarte por el, dejame decirte, que me gustó bastante, además que me agrada la esencia de los personajes que me hce pensar es realmente un capitulo más avanzado en el cual nos sorprenderán, pues el principe, también tiene sentimientos.

En fin, dime si me equivoco, pero reitero, estoy casi segura que no, y si lo estoy, creome sorprenderé mucho, no pensé nunca encontrar una novela con personajes tan calcados de Ryoma y Sakuno, es más, creo sería la primera o.o... y eso que he leíd varias... pero, no, reitero, esta ha de ser tuya!

Saludos

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Ahora me gustaria felicitar a Astarot. En verdad no podía esperar menos de ti, caiste redondito, como pude comprobar con tu review, lo pongo para que compruebes por que:

**Astarot:**

Seguro ni con los Títeres de la OMPI comprendieron que es plagio.

Pues bien no es misterio que la autora de la novela plagiada es Lucy Monroe, y si hay alguan chica que se interesa en sus obras sería bueno que compre los libros.

Apoyarte en tus plagios no hace más denigrar la ya de por sí decaída tarea de escribir fanfics.

Seguro estás pensando que por todos los reviews que recibes de niñas que no van a comprar los libros, porque se los estás mandando, te haces buena escritora en la comunidad, difundes cultura y te mereces un premio por tu incansable labor.

Te digo que es todo lo contrario, sólo demuestras inmadurez y tozudez que finalmente acabará mal. Tu encaprichamiento para seguir publicando estos plagios no hacen más que confirmar lo que ya sabíamos, no sabes escribir.

Así que supongo que sólo quedará el reporte masivo para que de una vez eliminen tu cuenta y cuantas abras en el sitio.

¿Sabías que los adminsitradores del sitio ya han salido de sus tumbas? estarán ansiosos por saber que has estado cometiendo plagios y muchas otras faltas a las reglas que aceptaste.

Nos vemos luego.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Bien, supongo que para decir esto te aseguraste de buscar la novela original, revisando todas las historias que ha publicado Lucy Monroe. De no haberlo hecho, que es de lo que estoy segura, simplemente te dejaste llevar por las notas, en donde decía que la historia era una adaptación.

Pues para aclarate la duda, te diré que la historia realmente no es una adaptación, la historia es mía, aunque te cueste creerlo. Dije que era una adaptación para ver que persona era lo suficientemente tonta como para ceerlo y reclamarme sin siquiera haber investigado, y creeme que hasta ahora eres el único que lo ha hecho, incluso una de las lectoras que esta en contra de las adaptaciones pudo darse cuneta de que la historia no esta adaptada, que es ORIGINAL. Te recomiendo que para la próxima no te dejes llevar por las notas, también creo que deberias ver la serie de Tennis no Ohjisama, por que se ve que no conoces nada de la historia por lo tanto no puedes distinguir si todos los fics que hago son originales, ya que he mejorado mi forma de escribir gracias a que leo tanta novela (u.u), cosa que te recomiendo.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Esos son los reviews que me dejaron, en verdad las felicito, y a las lectoras que también se dieron cuenta de que no era adaptación sino un fic creado por mi, y que no me lo dijeron en sus reviews, también las felicito por ello, oh y en cuanto tenga listo el terce capítulo se los enviaré, no lo duden, aunque me tardaré un poquito.

Nos leemos despues.

**Nota:** No se si vaya a haber lemmon en el próximo capítulo u.u ese si se los mando a sus correos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chavas a todas aquellas que si quieren que les mande la continuación de este fisc, porfavor les pido que chequen mi perfil de usuaruio ahi aparece mi correo, mandenme el suyo porque en los review la mayoría no aparecen. Les encargo eso a las interesadas. Saludos**

**O**

**Atte:**

**LucyKaru**


End file.
